


Sex emoji

by Bussy



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Gene and Jailbreak make sex when?!?! Hi-5 comes in.





	Sex emoji

**Author's Note:**

> :) watched the emoji movie today!

Gene was nervous he was a virgin and when he saw Jailbreak naked and her emoji tits shining his face changed to so many emotions. He gasped "my princess you are so hot." 

"Don't....call me that..." Jailbreak said and she knew it would be rough on her princess cunt because she was a virgin. 

"Be gentle ok? I know you are hung like a horse...." Jailbreak moaned as Gene's face changed to that of lust and he began fondling and slapping her tits over and over as he put his fingers inside her to ready her. "Ready to ride a stead, my lady?" 

Jailbreak laughed, "yeah stallion." 

5 five joined in and started smacking her big butt as he fingered it. Jailbreak gasped, "I didn't expect that...."

She didn't mind a threesome with two of her best friends. "Ugh!!! Give it to me!" She said as 5 five fingered her butt and spoke in British "ya baby you're so bangers and mash. I'm giving you a good shag ain't I love?" 

Gene thrust his big horse cock in her and she moaned, "oof....oufff....my pussy!" She cried as it nearly breaks her. "Hold on baby..." And Gene cums and says, "meh...."

**Author's Note:**

> I misspelled hi-5's name and I don't want to fix it. Pretend that is his street name. Five five.


End file.
